Growing pains
by strawberryshortcakesurprise
Summary: After Utsuro's defeat, everything is back to normal. The Yorozuya trio have reunited and Sadaharu is back. With things settled and having space to finally relax and breathe, Kagura is eager to continue living life pre-Utsuro. But time changes people and relationships and things can never go back to the way it was before. People grow up and relationships evolve.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't read the chapters that came out in Jump Giga so bear with me. In this story, the whole Utsuro debacle has been resolved and everyone is back to normal including Sadaharu. Kagura is 18 and Sougo is 22. It's going to be a multi-chapter fic. Please read and review! :)

It was a warm and sunny day. The skies were the clearest shade of blue and not a cloud was in sight. By all means, Kagura should be enjoying such a beautiful day at the park with Sadaharu especially since she missed this for the last 2 years. Sadaharu was back and was enjoying himself as he chased some small rodents a few meters away. The Yorozuya were complete and back in business again and best of all, there were no overprotective Papi and Kamui hounding her every minute of the day. They'd gone back to space to attend to their respective businesses with distant promises of visiting again in the future. They'd left her alone (for now) to enjoy and relax with her human family in Edo. And yet…

There it was again. The chill running down her spine and the uncomfortable feeling of being scrutinized. She frowned and turned her head, not at all surprised to find the Sadist staring at her. He was lounging on "his" park bench, legs spread apart comfortably and with his weird eye mask on his forehead. She had caught him watching her from time to time ever since she came back from space. Most of the time, she chose to ignore him - especially since she was previously preoccupied in getting her family back together and had no time to ponder what that sadist was doing. But now that everything was settled… She could feel the beginnings of irritation welling up inside her. Was there something on her face? Last she checked, she still looked like all the other Earthlings aside from her pale Yato skin and bright vermillion hair. Sure she grew a fair bit over the last 2 years but she still had some ways to go before achieving Mommy's model body. Was that it? Was he looking down on her development? Was he itching for a fight?

She narrowed her eyes and stalked over to where the sadist was resting.

"Why don't you take a picture, it lasts longer," Kagura said.

"What a great idea. I could use that to finally scare away the rats that have been terrorizing the kitchen at the Shinsengumi compound." Sougo smirked and leaned back on the bench, pulling the eye mask over his eyes.

Kagura gritted her teeth, struggling to reign in her anger and avoid bashing that sadist's face in. After all, she wasn't 14 anymore. The ordeals she'd gone through over the last few years had matured her. She was no longer that easily excitable, impetuous little girl who was quick to lose her temper. But still…_ Fuck that bastard for never failing to get on her nerves. _

"O-ho? No comeback? Your brain as empty as your wallet? What's up with you, China girl? You've gotten boring?" Sougo lifted one corner of his eye mask to smirk at Kagura.

Kagura took a deep, calming breath and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She was _not_ taking his bait. She gave him her most condescending look. "Whatever Sadist, I don't have time to play your little games anymore."

If anything, the smirk on Sougo's face seemed to grow exponentially bigger. His maroon eyes practically gleamed with delight and mischief. Kagura couldn't shake off the feeling that she was a cornered prey.

Sougo schooled his expression and tucked the eye mask into his pocket. He slowly stood up to face her, forcing her to look up due to their height difference. Kagura resisted the urge to take a step back. _When did he get so tall? _

"Oh, that's right. How old are you now? 18? You're all grown up, haven't you? I even saw you drinking sake at that old grandma's bar."

"Uh huh, your childish jibes won't work with me anymore. The playground's over there, why don't you find some kids to play with." Kagura declared, jabbing her finger in the direction of the playground.

"Is that right?" Sougo asked as he progressively stepped closer to her.

Kagura swallowed, feeling uncomfortable at the sudden invasion of her personal space. But she wasn't going to back down . She was _not _letting that sadist think that he was capable of intimidating her. She continued gazing fiercely at her opponent. Because that was what he was, her rival - the both of them always locked in a power struggle. By now, he was but a hair's breadth away. So close that she could smell the detergent he used to wash his uniform. She refused to crane her neck to look up at him and, instead, chose to glare at his chest - hoping to bore a hole right through him.

He raised a hand and she tensed, ready to jump back and defend herself if he attacked her. However, he merely fingered a few strands of loose hair framing her face and tucked it behind her ear. He leaned close to her ear and muttered, "Let's stop playing games then, China doll." His breath ghosted over her ear and she fought back a shiver. She could feel her face heating up in embarrassment.

_Damn that sadist. He always knew how to get her flustered. _

_Did that asshole really think that he could get under her skin by acting all manly? Was this another one of his tricks to one-up her? _

Kagura could feel her embarrassment quickly turning into anger. She raised both her hands to push his chest away but Sougo caught both of her wrists before she could. _Fuck his quick reflexes. _ He did take a step back and she stared at him, her face still as red as a tomato. She was expecting him to be looking all smug but he was staring back at her with half-lidded eyes. His gaze intent and hot. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise and she pulled her hands back quickly from his grip. She bit her lip feeling anxious and unsure at the suddenly charged atmosphere. His gaze dropped to her mouth. He was looking at her like she was a meal and he hadn't eaten in months.

Kagura fidgeted nervously as the urge to escape rose. "I-I don't know what you mean, sadist. A-anyway, it's getting late. I promised Gin-chan I'd get him strawberry milk. Sadaharu! Let's go!" She stuttered as she hastily turned back and all but ran away from the park with Sadaharu catching up behind her and looking confused.

_What the fuck was that _was all she could think about as she pressed her hands to her hot cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've just realized that the chapter didn't upload properly last time.

Sougo sighed audibly as he yanked his cravat off. _What a fucking hot day. _He placed his elbow on the desk and rested his head on his hand. He could feel his eyes closing on its own accord. Kondou was holding a general meeting with the Shinsengumi and he was going on and on about useless matters such as the upkeep and maintenance of the premises. His mind started drifting off towards more pressing matters that have been bothering him as of late. He frowned, feeling the beginnings of irritation welling up inside him. He hadn't seen Kagura in 3 weeks. Not since that incident at the park. Not that they met up regularly but he would usually see her around at least once a week - whether it was buying Sukonbu at the store or walking her giant dog around. _Had he been too forward and scared her too much? _A tiny doubtful voice in his mind asked.

He shook his head and drummed his fingers on the table in annoyance. Hijikata, who was sitting across from him, threw him a warning look which he ignored.

His feelings for herwere **not **one-sided. He was sure of it. Sure, most of their interactions had been arguments and fights - it wasn't his fault that she was so easy to tease, but the air around them had always felt charged. They had unmistakable chemistry. Surely, he wasn't the only one feeling that! Admittedly, Sougo knew that he probably liked her more than she liked him. He had liked her since she beat him during the cherry blossoms festival where they first met. He had only realised the extent of his feelings for her when she disappeared for 2 years, trying to find a way to restore Sadaharu back to normal. It took him a lot of time before he was finally able to track her down through Mutsu. Back then, he gave her the flimsy excuse that they were actually looking for Danna - but, he had really been searching for her for some time. Reconciling with her and fighting like the way they used to had reinforced the feeling that he wanted no one but her. And he had been patient, waiting for her to grow up.

Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up a little. He knew that for the past few years she had been preoccupied with getting the Yorozuya back together and probably barely spared him a thought. He could feel doubt growing inside him. He tried to refocus on what Kondou was saying to take his mind off red hair and piercing, bright blue eyes.

"What an awful day to cap an awful week"_, _Sougo grumbled to himself while walking the familiar route of his patrol. Hijikata, that smug know-it-all bastard, had waited to talk to him at the end of the meeting. _This is about the Yorozuya girl, isn't it? _He had said as he blew smoke from his cigarette. _Just let her know how you feel. Don't make things so complicated._ _There's no time like the present. You of all people should know that. _He had advised before quickly making his exit - right before Sougo could decide on whether to blast him with his bazooka or cut him in half with his katana.

Plus, it was one of the hottest days of the year and he was stuck patrolling at noon time. As Sougo rounded the corner, he caught a flash of purple and red making its way towards the entrance of the city's library. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he followed suit.

A blast of cool air from the air conditioning unit of the library was a welcome respite from the searing heat of the outdoors. His eyes scanned the room and he moved deeper into the library as he checked the aisles. Finally, at the end of the library, in one of the more secluded aisles, he found who he was looking for sitting with her back against the wall and with her eyes closed. _The Yorozuya obviously couldn't afford an air conditioning unit._

He had only taken a few steps towards her before her eyes shot open and she stared at him in surprise, her mouth forming the shape of an O. She immediately jumped up, her knuckles turning white from her tight grip of her umbrella. Kagura looked wildly from side to side, no doubt looking for an escape route. She made a move to dash on his right side nearest the wall but his hand shot out and effectively blocked her escape - he was already anticipating her movements.

They stared silently at each other - one wide-eyed and red faced, the other serious and scrutinizing.

"Sadist," Kagura finally croaked and looked down, breaking their staring contest. She nervously fingered her umbrella. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working instead of wasting the tax payers' money, yes?"

Sougo studied her reddening face and considered her poor attempts at normal conversation. He felt his heart swell with hope that she was feeling something for him if she was so embarrassed at facing him.

Finally, he took a step back and let out a chuckle.

Kagura's eyes shot to his face and she stared at him indignantly no doubt thinking that he was laughing at her.

"Seeing you in a library, I thought I should investigate. I thought I was seeing an illusion," Sougo dramatically peered out of a nearby window, "Are pigs flying?"

The red on Kagura's cheeks intensified from anger.

"You asshole!" She cried loudly before clamping both hands on her mouth as she remembered that she was in a library. She settled on angrily glaring at him.

Sougo laughed. Kagura had always been adorable especially when she was upset. This was what had driven him to constantly get on her nerves.

Kagura shot him a suspicious look. Her eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed. "Bastard, were you just playing with me last time?" She muttered very quietly under her breath. She turned away from him, ready to leave the area.

"China," He called mustering his courage and swallowing his pride. She half-turned to glare at him. "I like you." Her eyes widened in surprise at his straightforward confession.

"You were gone for two years. I'm not wasting anymore time," Sougo continued. "I know you probably haven't given it much thought with all that had happened. But I'm letting you know how I feel and what my intentions are."

Sougo turned to leave, "If you feel the same or think that you might feel the same way then meet me at the park entrance on Saturday at 10 in the morning. I'll be waiting." He said as he left Kagura by herself in the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three days before the "date" and 1 day after the library incident**

Kagura stared at her reflection in the mirror of the bathroom. She had just finished taking a bath and the mirror was all fogged up. Slowly, she dragged her left palm down the mirror to clear away the fog. How she wished that she could clear up her muddled thoughts just as easily.

She looked at herself. She was still wrapped in her bath towel and her damp hair hang loosely past her shoulders. She carefully studied her face and her figure. Gone were her baby fat - her face was more defined. She turned her body slightly sideways, admiring her growing breasts and swelling hips. I have definitely inherited Mami's model body - Kagura thought, allowing herself a small pleased smile.

However, it wasn't only her who grew up. Her thoughts drifted back to a certain Shinsengumi captain. He had grown so much taller than her. His face was sharper and the previous charming boyishness he possessed had turned to … Kagura closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself growing hot when she thought of the close encounters they had. It never used to bother her; they sparred a lot when they were younger - physical contact with each other was a natural occurrence. She frowned. If she was being honest, she might have had a *little* crush on him back when she was 14. She didn't know how it developed - she hated his teasing and always felt defensive when he was around. But he was always demanding her attention with his jibes and snarky comments and she suspected that he also had a crush on her that time. There really is a thin line between love and hate - or like and annoyance, she thought, hastily correcting herself.

Was she really going to meet him? Did she want to bring their relationship to the next level? She bit her lip anxiously.

"KAGURAA! HURRY UP! GIN-CHAN NEEDS TO USE THE BATHROOMMM!" Gintoki bellowed.

Kagura nearly jumped out of her skin. "SHUT UP, OLD MAN! I'M NEARLY DONE! A GIRL NEEDS TO TAKE CARE OF HERSELF YOU KNOW!"

She quickly finished drying herself and pulled her clothes on. She could hear Gin-chan grumbling outside the bathroom. She opened the door and Gintoki quickly ambled inside, one hand clutching his stomach. She rolled her eyes and gave him a kick on the butt as he passed her.

**Two days before the "date"**

Kagura stared unseeingly at the ceiling of her closet. She could hear the birds chirping outside. She hadn't been able to sleep and she was sure to have dark circles around her eyes. Throughout the previous night and the whole of yesterday, she was debating with herself and trying to make clear what her feelings were for the sadist. She was exhausted. She missed being 14 again, when she did things without thinking too much and life was much more simpler. That stupid sadist making things so complicated. Why did he want to change things when everything was fine! She thought angrily. They enjoyed sparring together and competing with each other. Their verbal arguments kept her on her toes and made things interesting.

Although… ever since she came back, she had began noticing that while the sadist still engaged her in "friendly" combat, he had started pulling back his punches and inviting her to eat dango or ramen after their spars - at the pretense that he was doing it for losing to her. Her brow furrowed angrily and she kicked the pillow at her feet in frustration. Truthfully, she had felt confused and insulted when he started doing it. That was why, though she would never turn down free offers of food, she didn't feel like sparring with him as much as before.

Screw that sadist. Another thought entered her mind. What if this was another game for him - another one of his stupid pranks. And when she took his bait, he would laugh in her face. He might even be laughing now, thinking she was getting no sleep and getting herself in a tizzy because of what he said. She sighed in irritation. She was awake. Might as well get out and watch some drama on TV.

"Kagura-chan, are you okay? You've been staring at the television for a long time. Did you notice that it's been off since an hour ago?" Shinpachi asked her with a look of mild concern. "You've been quiet and not been eating as much lately."

"That's how girls are, Shinpachi. They have these weird mood swings. Look at your sister." Gintoki said looking unconcerned while going through the latest Jump issue.

Shinpachi frowned at Gintoki and put both of his hands on his hips, not unlike a mother hen. He returned his attention to the uncharacteristically quiet Kagura. "Seriously, Kagura-chan, what's been bothering you? Are you not feeling well? Did someone say or do something to you? It helps to talk it out with your friends. You know, friends can help you and give you advice on what to do."

At his last sentence, Kagura finally snapped to attention, her eyes widening as if she had an epiphany. "Thanks, Glasses! I'm going out!" She said as she rushed out of the house.

Shinpachi gaped at her before exchanging a glance with Gintoki, "What did I say?"

Gintoki shrugged in response and turned back to his Jump while muttering, "Girls. Who knows what they're thinking?"

**The night before the "date"**

Kagura smiled at the bags she was holding as she walked home. She was feeling chipper than she had been in the last few weeks. She held out the bag in her right hand in front of her face and grinned. Today, she had gone clothes shopping with Anego. She got the most beautiful sundress - a pretty yellow dress with a subtle floral design just ending above her knees.

Yesterday, she had rushed to the Shimura dojo to confide with Anego about what had happened between her and the sadist. Anego had listened attentively and together they tried to sort out her feelings about it. Anego hadn't been able to keep the smile from her face and gushed that she had seen this coming since a few years ago. For her, the sadist's interest and feelings for Kagura was clear as day. Regarding Kagura's feelings though…. Yes, she could admit that she likes him to a certain degree and does feel attracted to the sadist (or Okita-san, Anego had insisted that she start calling him by his name to which Kagura inwardly scoffed and rolled her eyes), I mean, he isn't bad on the eyes; quite the contrary, if she was being honest. Anego had advised her to meet with the sadist and just go with the flow - see how she feels about him after spending time with him that wasn't spent on fights or arguments. She made a face hoping that tomorrow wasn't going to be awkward.

**The date**

It was 5 minutes before 10 and Kagura was still sitting on her bed - complete with bed hair and groggy eyes. She had woken up at 9 but had spent that entire time flip-flopping between going to see the sadist or staying in bed. She shut her eyes tightly and willed herself to just go and dress up. Her hand hovered over the sundress that she bought before she grabbed a white cheongsam that she wears occasionally instead. She didn't want the sadist to think that she was dressing up for him. She could just imagine his smug smile.

By the time she finished washing up, brushing her teeth and getting dressed, it was already 10:40. The park was a ten-minute walk from their place. Kagura grabbed her umbrella and rushed out the door.

As she neared the park, she slowed down from her brisk walk and hesitated. Was the sadist still there? She was nearly an hour late. Do I want to go through with this? What if this was all a stupid prank? She took a deep breath. How pathetic! She was a Yato, she could crush his bones if she wanted too. If she saw him, she would just pretend that she forgot and was heading towards the store to buy sukonbu instead.

She fidgeted and decided to approach the park entrance quietly and subtly - remaining hidden by the trees.

She peered at the entrance and found it empty. She looked around, there was no one there.

She straightened up, unable to quell the sudden feeling of disappointment welling at the pit of her stomach. She stood there for a moment and swallowed, wondering why she was feeling so sad at not finding him there. Did he go home because he got tired of waiting for her or was he never there in the first place?

Whatever. Kagura tried to quash the unwelcome feelings inside her. I was just going to get sukonbu anyway. I just came to see if he really did wait and take pity on him. She thought rebelliously.

She turned angrily only to hit a solid chest. She stumbled backwards in surprise. She stared wide-eyed at the sadist who was looking back at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He reached over and flicked her hard on the forehead with his hand.

"OW! BASTARD! That hurt!" Kagura cried as she rubbed her forehead. She glared at him indignantly.

"Don't look at me that way, you idiot. You're late." Sougo said before tossing a box of sukonbu and Konamin C to her. "I just came back from the store."

Kagura looked at the sukonbu and drink she held in her hands. She felt slightly ashamed and guilty. She peeked at him meekly through her bangs wondering if he was really upset with her.

Sougo sighed and started walking away. "Come on, let's go. It's already late. We have to hurry, the movie is about to start. I was planning on getting something to eat first but somebody didn't show up on time."

Kagura hurried after Sougo, cradling the sukonbu and drink to her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

The date was not going well. At least, not in Kagura's book. Everything felt awkward and the date was full of dead air. She felt uncomfortable and self-conscious.

They were able to make it in time for the movie. The sadist had bought a gigantic tub of popcorn to share but when their hands brushed against each other as they were getting popcorn at the same time, Kagura was so jumpy that she spilled nearly half of the contents. The sadist had shot her a weird look then did not get anymore popcorn for himself for the rest of the movie. Kagura was glad that the cinema was dark since she was sure her face was as red as a tomato. They sat in awkward silence all throughout the movie.

After the movie, the sadist didn't say anything and just left the movie house with her trailing slightly behind him. He seemed to be headed in the direction back to the Yorozuya so she assumed that the date was over and he was walking her back home. She gnawed her bottom lip anxiously. She didn't know why she felt so disappointed with everything. This was NOT supposed to end like this - not at all like the dramas she watched on TV anyways. She felt helpless with the situation and was unsure on how to make things better. She felt trapped in her own inability to express her emotions. Fighting was so much better than complicated relationships; fighting was a language she was extremely fluent in - not this lovey dovey romantic shit. Fuck. She could feel a slight stinging sensation in her eyes and wondered why she felt like crying. Did she really like the sadist this much? This was all the damn sadist's fault. They had a good thing going - being rivals and all; they had a mutual understanding and did not need words to know when they needed to spar with each other. She knew his moves like the back of her hand and he hers. Now, it felt like she was fighting in the dark while deaf and without her Yato strength. She felt so small and defeated.

She was so lost in thought that she almost crashed into Sougo's back. Startled, she took a step back and looked around. She was following him aimlessly and was totally unaware of where they were going. It looked like they were at a more secluded area of the park where the trash bins were gathered. She watched as Sougo headed towards a pile of junk and wondered whether he had lost his mind. If she hadn't been feeling so self-conscious, she would have commented on him being a garbage collector aside from being a tax robber. She watched in slight bewilderment as he stooped down to pick up a long steel rod among the pile of junk. He paused as he tested the weight on his hand. Kagura opened her mouth to finally ask him what the hell he was doing when he suddenly turned and rushed towards her with the rod held above his head. She barely had time to evade the attack before he twisted his body and tried to kick her in the gut. She caught his leg and was thrown a few feet backwards. She struggled to regain her balance just as he made to strike her with the rod. She swung her umbrella to meet his attack. Sougo jumped back to put some distance between them. His stance alert and ready to attack. Kagura took a deep steadying breath and tried to quell the anger growing inside her. Was he really attacking her for a terrible date? She gritted her teeth in frustration. Well, then, whatever fantasy she held about him was just that - a fantasy. Once an asshole, always an asshole! Whatever! They were better off as rivals - no, enemies, anyway! She tightened her grip on her umbrella and prepared to unleash a barrage of attacks on her enemy.

Sougo and Kagura had been fighting furiously for a good three hours. Sweat trickled down Sougo's brow and he watched as Kagura hastily pushed her hair back from her face. Her hair had gotten loose from their fight. Finally, Kagura had started resembling her old self - cocky, confident and fearless, albeit extremely enraged at the same time. She had been so weird since he had confessed to her. At first, he thought that she just needed some time to get used to the idea of them being more than what they were. But when she continued acting like a shy, awkward teenage girl who had just reached puberty and was experiencing her first case of puppy love, he could barely restrain himself from rolling his eyes and shaking her. If she was going to act this way, then he would have picked up any other girl in the street. No doubt, she was confusing real life with all that garbage dramas on TV she was fond of watching. He had felt at a loss initially and wondered on how to restore her to the foul-mouthed spitfire that she usually is before realizing that fighting had always been the solution for her. He could barely contain his glee when she started fighting back and shouting profanities at him enough to make a sailor blush.  
Their weapons clashed again for the last time before both collapsed on the grass, exhausted, with an unspoken agreement that the duel was over with a tie. He shifted his position so that he was lying parallel beside her. Her breaths were shallow and fast as was his. Fighting with Kagura had always felt exhilarating. After his sister's death, he had never felt more alive and happy than when they were sparring.

Motherfucking crazy bastard he heard her mutter under her breath. He couldn't help himself and released a chuckle. She shot him a furious look, no doubt questioning his sanity.

"China," he started then stopped, wondering on how to convey his thoughts and feelings in the best possible way. Kagura stayed quiet, waiting to hear what he was going to say. Finally, he settled for reaching for her hand that was resting a few inches from his own and interlocked their fingers. Kagura didn't say anything but didn't pull away. He counted that as a step forwards in their relationship.

As the sun was setting, Kagura and Sougo were making their way back towards the Yorozuya. Kagura was munching on some dango, their hands still intertwined. Sougo glanced at Kagura who had a poker face on, no doubt still a little pissed at him. He suppressed a grin. Kagura was always beautiful but she was absolutely irresistible for him when she was self-assured and confident, not like that shy awkward girl she was masquerading as.

Kagura met his gaze head on and asked, "What, asshole? I'm not giving you a bite of dango." And with that, she shoved the rest of the dangos in her mouth.

Charming.

When they arrived at the Yorozuya, Kagura pulled her hand from his grip and said, "Bye asswipe, I hope a truck hits you on your way back."

He replied, "Bye China Pig, hope you have nightmares tonight."

Her eyes narrowed at him in annoyance and he gave her an innocent smile before leaning towards her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

He turned around, raised a hand in goodbye and walked back to the direction of the Shinsengumi compound with only a tiny smile betraying his feelings. He felt happy and alive for the first time since Mitsuba's death.


End file.
